Opera Hetalia
by kelly54me
Summary: First fanfic, so fingers crossed. Anyway hope you like it. Note: not super close to the movies ending ;  T to be safe, for language.
1. Welcome to the Opera

Authors note:

I refuse to use non-country names, so you'll have to put up with Italy this and Italy that. Also, no gender bending. All credit for Hetalia and Phantom of the Opera go to their respective creators. Please review and enjoy:)

Characters: Christine- Italy, Phantom- Germany, Madam Giry- Hungary, Meg Giry- Japan, Maestro Reyer- Austria, Raoul- France, Monsieur Firmin- America, Monsieur Andre- England, Carlotta- Romano, Ubaldo- Spain

The stadge was crowded with singers, dancers, props, and a plethera of who knows what else. The only thing out of the ordinary were two strange men.

"Welcome to your new opera." China said handing England the keys.

"You can rest assured knowing that the opera is in good hands."

"Dude this is awesome! We get our own, what is it, oh right, opera!" America energetically announced.

"Well take good care of her.-aru" China responded over his shoulder, as he walked away.

Rehearsal had stopped during the intrusion by the new owners, and, Madam Hungary, true to her nature, was itching to get back on track. "Monsieur's, we're in the middle of rehearsal, so, if you don't mind, would you kindly leave the stage?"

"Why of course, but who are you?" Responded England.

"I am Madam Hungary, head ballet instructor and choreographer."

"Oh, then you will be happy to meet our newly hired head of marketing," England paused as a man walked up behind him "France, this is Madam Hungary. Madam, this is France."

Madam Hungary curtsied, acknowledged France, and afterwards completely ignored him.

While conversation between Hungary and the new owners ensued the singers and dancers began to talk amongst themselves. For the most part every one was saying the same thing, a collective "who's getting fired first". The only two who weren't worried about there jobs were Japan and Italy. Well, Italy wasn't worried, Japan on the other hand...

"The new owners are probably thinking of who to fire right now."

"No Japan, there nice, they wouldn't fire anyone, we're like a great big family here."

"Maybe, but I have a bad felling."

"It's fine Japan."

Just as Japan tried to reply he was interrupted by a now slightly worried Italy

"Is that, oh no it is."

"What?"

"That's France." Italy's worry was painted all over his face.

"Why, what is wrong with France?" asked a thoroughly confused Japan.

"We used to be childhood friends, I wonder if he'll even recognize me."

"If you were friends then why are you worried?"

"Well... you know."

"No, I don't."

Italy's hastily put together would-be reply was interrupted by the loud, indignant, and annoying, cry of Romano, the current premadonna.

"What is this! I demand a RASSBERY tart! Not this strawberry nonsense! And you, get out of my way! Move! You stupid toads! Why do I even put up with you, I'm to good for this!"

By this time every body had cleared an all to familiar pathway that Romano would expect. While everyone was distracted by the tie raid a cloaked figure strided soundlessly through the rafters, a message gripped loosely in his gloved hand.

In the quietest corner of the stage a nondescript black-bordered, wax sealed envelope was found. The envelope quickly found its way into the hands of Madam Hungary.

"Monsieur's, I do believe that this is for you." She said handing the envelope to America.

"Wow, is that skull in the wax?" America said, gawking at the seal.

"Don't just stare at it all day, open it." England prodded America

"Ok, ok hold your horses."

America broke the red wax seal and pulled out a cream-white piece of parchment. The note, though short, was enough to send America into a tizzy.

"What does it say?" England, wanting to know what could possibly be written, grabbed the letter and began to read. The note said:

Dear Monsieur's,

Having bought my opera you should be informed that I expect my salary, my usual seat in box 5 be reserved, that my cast be left alone in there work, and for you to immediately discarded of that insult to opera Romano.

-O.G.


	2. France

The first one was a bit short, sorry about that. Also, trying a different P.O.V. format, please comment.

Authors note: I refuse to use non-country names, so you'll have to put up with Italy this and Italy that. Also, no gender bending. All credit for Hetalia and Phantom of the Opera go to their respective creators. Please review and enjoy:)

Characters: Christine- Italy Phantom- Germany Madam Giry- Hungary

Meg Giry- Japan Maestro Reyer- Austria Raoul- France

Monsieur Firmin- America Monsieur Andre- England Carlotta- Romano

Ubaldo- Spain

Germany's P.O.V.

The letter didn't go over well, oh well, I expected nothing less.

The two bungling fools didn't take it well, first yelling that "it was an outrage" and then wondering "who does he think he is". I am the phantom and this is my opera. More importantly who do they think they are?

I rounded a corner in one of the many passage ways in the opera. If I wasn't mistaken, which I never am, I was above the Monsieur's office. Sure enough I could hear the fringes of their conversation.

"What's up with this O.G. guy, and what the hell does he mean by "my salary" I'm not paying him."

"America calm down, I'm sure it was just a joke."

"I don't know, Madam Hungary was very serious with'er explanation." Frances voice almost surprised me.

"I think that O.G. guy was right about that Romano guy."

"Well despite his personality he brings in the crowd." England's sentence ended in a huff.

"Good point, screw people I want money, am I right France?" Even though I didn't know the man I could imagine him grinning or winking.

"'um, oh right, right."

"Dude what's up, you have that far off look."

"It's just; did that choir boy with the 'air curl look familiar to ether of you?"

Their response I didn't bother to listen to. Why would this France person be looking at Italy? Speaking of Italy I should go visit him, I wonder what he's thinking. I quickly left the hidden space and navigated my way to the dormitories. Once there I took up my usual position. From where I stood not much was visible, but I knew that there were two beds, a small table in between them, a window in the south wall, and a door in the eastern one. From where I stood I could see Italy and his friend Japan sitting on the edge of one of the beds. From where I stood I could make out their conversation.

"Rehearsals sure were rough today." Italy said in his usual cheerful manor.

"Hai. Though I was surprised that Romano dropped his part"

Romano dropped his part? Interesting.

"I wonder who will get the part."

"I have no idea," Japans voice became shaky," um... so what was it about France that I was supposed to know?"

France again, I don't like where this is going.

Italy let out a heavy sigh "When we were younger, back when I lived in the country side, we had a... brief romance."

They had a what?

"Oh well that... what difference does that make exactly?"

Oh that makes a huge difference.

"I don't think my Angle of Music will like him being here."

I don't. Just as Japan was about to respond Italy stood up, gave him a hasty good-by, and hurried out the door. Naturally I followed. He went down the stairs that lead to a commons. From their he went to a back corridor, it was then I realized were he was going. I took my usual rout to the small alter-room. I came to the chamber behind the stained glass just a Italy walked into the alter-room.

Italy began to sing a sweet, soft melody:

_Father once spoke of an Angle_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

He always has known when I was around. "Bravo, Italia." That was all I said. I left not long after, there were plans to make about this France.


End file.
